


Attention Needed

by beejohnlocked



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beejohnlocked/pseuds/beejohnlocked
Summary: Alex and Michael haven’t had sex in days. Alex remedies that at Michael’s workshop.





	Attention Needed

Work has been completely insane for Michael lately. Roswell is a small town, but it is tourist season, and with lots of tourists comes lots of minor traffic collisions and car breakdowns. It’s great for cash flow, but it also means that Michael is pretty much constantly busy. This, in turn, means that Alex is pretty much constantly horny.

In the past week, between Sanders taking Michael away morning, noon, and night and Alex compiling more of the Caulfield documents with Kyle (and recently Isobel), they have only found time to have sex once. And it wasn’t even that great. Oh, who is Alex kidding? It was fucking epic, as always, but it does nothing to quell the persistent arousal in his gut. Yeah, he could jerk off, and of course he does sometimes, but it’s not exactly satisfying when compared to the overwhelming intensity of sex with Michael Guerin.

Even worse, Michael will come home to Alex waiting in his trailer at night, shirtless and sweaty and smelling of dirt and motor oil and looking like absolute sex. But he is too exhausted after a 12 hour shift to do more than plant a quick kiss on Alex and pass the hell out in a bed barely built for one grown man, much less two.

Finally, Alex decides it’s time to take matters into his own hands. He knows that he can get Michael to give in, he’s just not done it yet because he respects how hard Michael has been working. But this is getting ridiculous. It won’t even take long given how fucking excited he is. He goes to the garage, figuring he can try to convince Michael to at least take a thirty minute break to come into the trailer and work up a different kind of sweat. It’s been six days, for fuck’s sake! Maybe five. Okay, if Alex is honest, it’s probably only been three or four. But that doesn’t matter, it’s still been entirely too long.

When Alex walks into the shop, only the bottom half of Michael is visible, lying on a creeper (this is apparently the name for the things that roll under cars to do work. Alex just calls them rolly things). His top half is under the car, and Alex can hear intermittent clanging and cursing. Michael is clearly stressed out. 

Alex slowly walks closer, admiring the way Michael’s muscles flex in his jeans. God, but they’re tight, aren’t they? He inches closer still. The jeans are clinging to every inch of him, and Alex can tell Michael is sweating. They look almost pasted on. Might be a challenge getting them off, Alex realizes, stopping at Michael’s feet and looking down at him. 

Alex hears Michael let out a frustrated sigh, and suddenly a hand shoots out from under the car. Alex goes to jump back, but then Michael adjusts himself in his jeans. He doesn’t yet know Alex is standing at his feet. And it’s at this moment that Alex realizes that Michael is half hard. Michael is working on a car with a partial, clearly just as sexually frustrated as Alex is. He rolls his eyes. Idiot, why not just take a break to get fucked, then?

Alex knows why. He knows Michael has been trying really hard to prove himself lately. He’s always had an issue with self-worth, and working so hard is his way to show the world he’s worthy. Worthy of love, and worthy of Alex. He knows Michael has nothing to prove to him, but really respects what he is doing and hopes at some point he starts doing it just for himself and takes pride in it. 

Overcome with aching desire and hoping Michael is flat enough not to hit his head on the way out, Alex grips the bottom of the creeper and rolls Michael out from under the car. He’s greeted with a look of shock.

“Alex- what the hell?”

But my god he’s shirtless _again_ , and drops of sweat are rolling down his chest and stomach and neck and Alex’s mouth waters with the need to lick them off of him. He’s breathing heavily, and his abs tighten with every exhale. His nipples are peaked. He’s got dirt on his face and his curls are a fucking disaster, and Alex has never wanted him more than in this very moment. He feels something in him snap. 

Fuck the airstream. They were doing this _now_.

“You think you can ignore me for days, Guerin?” Alex fucking swears he can hear the hitch in Michael’s breath. “You think you can walk around half clothed, flaunting that gorgeous body in my face?”

Michael flushes. “I- I’m not ignoring you, Alex, I’m just busy.” His voice comes out sounding husky. 

“Yeah? And how about at night, when you kiss me and I can taste you but then you go to sleep without letting it go further?” Alex has a challenging sound in his voice, but it is simply a game they like to play. Michael knows Alex isn’t angry, just like Alex knows this is deeply turning Michael on.

“I’m just tired. Too tired to do anything but sleep.” Michael has begun to trail his fingertips down his chest and stomach, teasing at the beads of sweat there. Alex’s nostrils flare. God he’s gonna make him get those pants so fucking filthy. 

“You tired now, Guerin?” Alex lowers himself to his knees between Michael’s legs that hang off the creeper.

Michael actually bites his lip. “What do you think, Manes?”

Alex lets out a growl. “Get off this thing,” he says, knowing that if they actually try anything on top of the creeper, they won’t have any leverage whatsoever. Michael obediently slides off and Alex pounces, crawling up Michael’s body and settling between his spread legs, their clothed erections brushing together.

Both of them groan. Fuck, this is going to be quick. Alex wants it to last hours, days, all fucking month. He wants to make up for the lack of sex, but both of them are too keyed up and needy. Instead, he grabs Michael’s wrists and pins his hands above his head, rubbing against him. Michael writhes, arching upward and moaning.

Alex is overcome with the need to taste again and latches his mouth against Michael’s collarbone, biting at him and sucking at the sweat gathered there. He tastes like motor oil and sex. Alex licks his chest and nipples as Michael keens and wiggles against him, unable to do much but feel with Alex pinning him down.

Alex releases one wrist to reach down and unbutton both of their pants. He’s able to open both their flies, easing the strain a little, but keeps their pants up; keeps them both confined in their underwear.

He leans over and whispers in Michael’s ear: “We’re going to make a mess, Guerin.”

“Yes.”

“You want that?” Nipping at his earlobe.

“Oh _fuck_ yes.”

Michael hasn’t moved his free wrist (such a _good boy_ ) and Alex pins it once more, rubbing his clothed cock against Michael’s with slow, undulating rolls of his hips. Fuck, it feels good. He keeps a steady rhythm going until he’s as sweaty as the man underneath him.

“Fuck, you feel so good.”

Michael answers with a garbled, needy sound. Alex looks at him and sees the heat and hunger in his eyes and his rhythm changes to a hard, grinding thrust. He drops Michael’s wrists, takes his face in his hands, and seals their mouths together, capturing his moans. As though on cue, Michael grabs handfuls of Alex’s ass and pulls him in tighter. Each punctuation of their hips is met with a cry from both of them, and soon, they’re too caught up in it to properly kiss anymore, just holding their mouths close together as they rub and buck against one another.  

Michael’s sounds take on that desperate edge that means he’s close. Alex is right there with him. Another few thrusts and Alex is spilling into his shorts with a moan, overwhelmed with pleasure, and rubs his come-filled crotch against an on-the-edge Michael, still coming in  pulsing waves. 

“You’re so good for me, Michael. Come on. Show me what a good boy you are.” 

Michael whines and gasps and then comes with a long, drawn out wail, and Alex coaxes him through it, watching his boxers get painted from the inside out, watches the look of euphoria and relief on Michael’s face as his peak washes over him. He loves it. He loves him. 

Michael moans and laughs giddily as he comes down, boneless on the garage floor.

“Damn, man, I should make you that hard up more often.” Michael winks.

“Don’t you dare, and you were just as horny.” Alex slaps his knee playfully.

Michael gives a shrug and a nod, before looking down at both of their ruined pants. “Looks like we might need a shower.”

Alex is already biting his lip in anticipation of getting Michael back inside. “Yeah, I think you’re right. Let’s go get cleaned up.” And if he says it in the dirtiest voice possible, Michael doesn’t mention it.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr as space-malex. Come scream with me!


End file.
